The Lion King III: Kiara's Reign
by Whoa it's fandoms
Summary: Months have passed since Simba and Nala passed away from old age. Now their daughter, Kiara and her mate, Kovu rule with two cubs. Vitani and Kopa have their cubs, same with more females. What will the princess and the gang do? How will they grow up? Will the intruders from the West stir up trouble? Or will Nyota with the help of others stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as some of you may know my OC, Rikala, is a dark brown lioness that looks like Kiara, I'm making her a pale cream lioness that looks like Tama and Kiara combined, just so some of you aren't confused!**

**Name Meanings:**

**Nyota: Star, female version of Myota**

**Zuri: Beautiful**

**Asha: Hope**

**Imani: Faith**

**Fahamu: Intelligence**

**Haben: Pride**

**Kamau: Quiet Warrior**

**Reth: King**

**Jelani- Mighty**

Nyota lounged on a rock with Imani, since it was her day off from queenly lessons. The dark gold cub yawned and closed her mahogany eyes, letting the warm sun's rays beat down on her pelt. However, the peace was soon interrupted by the prodding of her twin, Reth's, paw, trying to awake her.

"What do you want?" Nyota growled at her dark brown brother. Reth looked at his sister sheepishly. There were three other male cubs behind him. One was Fahamu, a pale golden one with sky blue eyes. Another was Haben, who had a light, dusty pelt and dark brown eyes. The last, Kamau, was blood red color with yellow eyes. Reth grinned madly.

"I found a new entrance to the Outlands!" He announced. A cream cub with a small hair tuff and pretty blue eyes growled.

"Last time I checked, I found it." Zuri said with annoyance. Reth shook his head.

"I fell in it!" He countered and Zuri leapt at him. The cubs tumbled through the grass until Zuri came on top.

"Ha! You can't even pin me!" She mocked and Reth rolled over so she fell down then took the chance to leap onto her.

"You were saying?" He smirked and got off. Zuri huffed and swatted at him, which Reth ducked to avoid. A pale golden lioness with ruby eyes walked to them with a regal aura almost radiating off her. Nyota and Reth ran to her and nuzzled the lioness.

"Hi mom!" They said in unison. The other cubs stood there awckwerdly. Kiara smiled at them.

"Hello, Reth, Nyota." She beamed and nuzzled them. The queen then frowned and looked around. "I want you to stay within sight of Rikala and Vitani. A rogue has been spotted."

Nyota smirked then quickly hid it with a smile. Kiara gave her a firm look that clearly said 'Don't even try to think about it'. The queen knew all the tricks from when she was a cub. "Nice try."

Nyota sighed, knowing it was most likely useless to get through to her mother and frowned, muttering a discouraged okay as Kiara left. The light gold cub frowned as Rikala padded towards them, Vitani at her side.

Rikala, a pale cream lioness with dark green orbs, smiled and licked Zuri's head motherly. The cream cub huffed and rolled her sky blue eyes as her mother placed her in her paws for a bath. Vitani did the same with Haben.

"Nyota, why do you have a sad look?" Vitani asked curiously, unaware of the cubs intentions. Nyota sighed, glancing away.

"Mother said that we couldn't play at the watering hole because of a rouge." Nyota huffed, and looked at her aunt. The princess sighed and slumped over as she sat down. The other cubs soon caught on and did the same, with sad expressions.

"Well isn't that a shame. I say that you can play, just if any stranger come, run to Priderock." Rikala smiled and gave Zuri a nuzzle before nudging her. "Now go play, me and Vitani will be here if you need us."

A dark beige cub, who looked like Sarabi did as a cub, only leaner and with brown eyes came trotting up. "Hey guys! I just ecaped my dad."

Nyota smiled at Asha before nodding to Rikala. "Thank you! C'mon guys!"

The cubs took off to the Watering Hole where Reth said the entrance was. Nyota slid to a stop, Kamau bumping into her, and after a moment of confusion, Reth bumping into them.

"Reth! That hurt!" Kamua growled and Reth stuck his tounge out.

"At least I stopped you from making googly eyes at my sister!" The prince smirked. Kamua made a cub like roar as he pounced on Reth, and pinned the prince easily.

"I don't like Nyota!" He growled as Nyota padded over, amused. Imani was at her side immediently, with a smirk on her face.

"Like me or not, you still have to deal with me." Nyota said with a smirk as Kamua scrambled up, a blush rising to his already red cheeks. Imani giggled uncontrollably.

"Plus, Reth didn't say you liked her!" Imani teased and Kamua swatted at her. The golden cub ducked, and let out a giggle. Nyota rolled her red eyes and sighed, walking forward. It wasn't long before she came across a hole.

"Oof!" She grunted as she felling into a tunnel. Nyota looked around her, and then looked up at the smirking face of Reth. Soon enough, the other cubs leaped down the hole and were all headed to the opening on the other side of a hill.

* * *

A few minutes later all the cubs were in the Outlands, exploring. A squeal was heard from one of the caves and Asha ran out. The beige cub ran behind Haben, who, in attempt to look brave, stood in a defensive position. A moment later a dark gray cub with a dark brown hair tuff came out. He had a sharp Outlander nose and looked like Kovu did when he was a cub. Nyota got into a defense stance like her father taught her.

"Who the _heck_ are you?" She snapped.


	2. A New Friend

**Thanks Chinny for the review! It means a lot!**

**I got voice actors!**

**Kovu- Jason Marsden**

**Kiara- Neve Campbell**

**Nyota- As a cub, Kristen Bell, as an adult, Spencer Lacey Ganus, singing voice is Sally Dwarsky, the one who played Nala's singing voice**

**Reth- As a cub, Ryan O'Donohue, as an adult, Mathew Broderick. His singing voice is played by Jason Weaver**

**Imani- As a cub, Olivia Holt. Her adult voice actress is Jennifer Lein**

**Kamua- As a cub, Jonathon Groff, as an adult, Santino Fontana**

**Zuri- As a cub, Agatha Lee Monn, as an adult, Idina Menzel**

**Haben- As a cub, Cameron Boyce, as an adult, Zac Efron**

**Asha- As a cub, Zoe Leader, as an adult, Madge Sinclair**

**Fahamu- As a cub, Jonothan Thomas, as an adult, James Jones**

**Jelani- As a cub, Joey Lawrence, as an adult, Jamie Foxx**

"Who the _heck _are you?" Nyota growled, standing in front of her friends, with Reth at her side. The other cub growled back, clearly not fazed he was out numbered one to six. Why should he care? He was a Rogue. A smart one, at that.

"I'm Jelani. Who are you?" He snarled, and Nyota was shocked at how he wasn't intimidated. What ever. She could always beat him in a fight. Nyota could beat anyone in a fight. Except Reth. The twins were matched at almost everything but speed. The only one who could match Nyota's speed was Rikala. Jelani growled and Reth stepped forward. The male cubs scanned eachother with the same glare on their faces.

"I'm Reth, and this is my sister, Nyota. We are King Kovu and Queen Kiara's cubs and you are trespassing." Reth said in a matter of fact voice. Jelani chuckled and growled, only to have noticed the other cubs.

"Then why don't you run to your daddy? Or are you a mama's boy?" Jelani taunted, egging Reth on to fight. Reth was fuming and ready to pounce when a mahogany lion jumped in front of Jelani. The lion had a chocolate mane and forest green eyes. It was Kovu. The king roared fiercely and was soon joined by Kopa.

"Who are you and why are you on my land?" The king growled and Jelani sunk back. The gray cub looked at Kovu in fright and Kopa snarled to make his presense known.

"I-I didn't know t-that I was o-on p-pride t-territory, my king." Jelani stuttered. Nyota watched her father from behind Reth, scared for her punishment. When Kovu saw the cub he lightened up slightly. Slightly.

"Hey, you look lost. How about you come with me to Priderock? There Kiara and I will pass punishment." Kovu said softly and looked at the other cubs in a stern fashion. "As for all of you, we will see what your parents think of you sneaking here."

"Haben, I know for a fact your mother wouldn't like hearing this." Kopa said to his son sternly and picked up Haben by his scruff. Kovu did the same with Jelani and led the way to Priderock. Nyota and Reth followed behind the other cubs, knowing they were in for a long discussion.

* * *

A mile later Kovu and the others were at Priderock, and the cubs were being greeted by their worried mothers. Rikala looked at Kovu curiously, and then at Jelani.

"Kovu, who is this?" The lioness asked and looked at the gray cub, who sheepishly looked at her as Kovu explained what had happened. Rikala nodded firmly and looked at Jelani. "I will take him in."

"Are you sure Rikala? I mean, you already have Zuri-" Kovu was cut off by Rikala, who put a paw in the air and shook her head with a smile.

"I can take care of him, Kovu. Zuri gets lonely at home without a sibling." The cream lioness smiled and Jelani shyly walked to Rikala. Rikala smiled and picked the cub up, leading her mate, Roho, and Zuri to their den. The next to come up to Kovu was Nyota and Reth.

"We're sorry we disobeyed you and mother, dad." Nyota said first and the mahogany king smiled, nodding his head. Kiara came up beside him and nuzzled her mate. Kiara looked at her cubs sternly. Reth shrunk back a bit and Nyota shrunk back even more.

"I'm having a talk with you after bedtime." The queen said sternly and turned around to talk to Vitani. Kovu turned to see Kopa. The brother-in-laws sparked a conversation and went on a walk.

"We are so dead." Nyota whispered and Reth nodded. A beige cub padded towards the pair.

"Hey, I know how you were scared and all back there, but what I thought oyu did was pretty awesome." Asha smiled. Reth smirked and puffed out his chest. "And stupid."

Reth stuck out his tonge and Kiara smiled as she watched her son. She hadn't betrothed him. Yet. Maybe Zuri, but she seemed a little reckless and wild. Asha was to controlling in her opinion. Imani didn't talk much so Kiara didn't know about her. No wondered her father didn't betroth her.

Once all the lioness and Kovu were in the dens, Kiara took her cubs to the field she and Kovu used to star gaze at. "Nyota, Reth, you know you shouldn't have went out there. What if it wasn't Jelani that greeted you? What if it was a Hyena? Or the rouge?"

"I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to do that. We just wanted to explore." Reth explained and looked down. Kiara sighed and looked at her cubs.

"What if your father wasn't their? What if Jelani had his father there and all of you got killed?" Kiara growled sternly and Nyota cringed.

"I bet you could've beat up some rouge! You should have seen the look on Jelani's face when daddy roared!" Nyota grinned but was pounced on by Reth. The twins rolled through the green grass as Kiara watched them, smiling.

"I bet he was about to pee his pelt!" Kiara grinned and tickled her cubs gently. The cubs giggled and ran to their waiting father for protection. Kovu grinned and shielded the cubs.

"It's time for you guys to go to bed." The king chuckled and nudged the cubs to the den.


	3. Chausiku and Safara

Hey! I am so sorry the update is late, I've been so busy on maintaining my accounts on other sites, choosing who Nyota and Reth are going to end up with, the name of the villain in this story, and my social life. And if your confused about the pelt colors, here:

Nyota- Dark gold pelt with dark green eyes

Reth- Dark brown pelt with a black mane tuft and ruby eyes

Imani- Golden(like Simba's coloring) pelt with green eyes

Kamau- Blood red pelt with black mane tuft and sky blue eyes

Asha- Beige like Sarabi but a tad lighter with red eyes

Jelani- Gray pelt with dark chocolate tuft and dark green eyes

Zuri- Cream pelt with sky blue eyes and a small hair tuft

Haben- Dusty golden pelt with dark brown eyes

Fahamu- Light golden pelt with sky blue eyes

And I am introducing two new characters, so I am putting the name meanings-

Chausiku- Born at night

Safara- Fire

On with the Chapter!

* * *

Kiara awoke with a small yawn, smiling when she saw her cubs sleeping by Kovu. Life was so perfect now, the sun just rising and the pride sleeping peacefully. The queen nuzzled her mate who woke up lightly, careful not to wake Reth and Nyota.

"I'm going on a morning walk. If I'm not back by noon, send a patrol." Kiara said softly, padding out of the cave. A morning breeze blew around her, but she was sure it wasn't just a morning breeze. The golden queen walked down Pride Rock, humming a soft tune. It was amazing that it had been almost a year of peace. A blissful peace. The type of peace that gave you the feeling that all was well in the world.

Kiara trotted to a pond that rested at the place where a border was put, the border that separate the Western Pride from The Pridelands. Even though it was still early in the morning, Kiara could hear a slight rustling in the grass on the Western Pride's side. She stared at the grass, waiting silently to see if anyone would pop out.

The queen readied herself for a fight, waiting. That's all she did for quite a bit of time. Then, a gray lioness sprung out of the grass, soon followed by another lioness, who had a silver colored pelt. The silver one looked at least a year younger, but Kiara was uncertain.

"Your on Pridelands territory, I suggest you go back to your lands before innocent blood is spilled." Kiara growled, her features shifting from bored to a determined look. The gray lioness laughed and smiled bitterly at the queen.

"You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Chausiku, queen of the Western Pride. This is my Second-In-Command, Safara. We just wish you would give us some land, our lands are to small, and-"

"And, I highly doubt that your pride over hunted. If you have enough control over your pride, then command them to stop hunting for a while. If you over hunted, then you have enough kills, and the Western Pridelands is quite big, I have been there to speak with a friend of mine, remember?" Kiara growled, watching as Chausiku's bitter smile turned into a stone hard cold face. Safara stepped up, her bright blue eyes having a mental fight with Kiara's ruby red ones. Safara simply nodded, understanding Kiara's determination to keep her lands. Chausiku wasn't about to leave without out a fight though.

"If the Pridelands are so precious to you, Queen Kiara," Chausiku spat out Kiara's title like it was poisen in her mouth" Then you will fight for them, right? I expect to meet you here tomorrow at dawn, to fight for the land." Chausiku growled, stalking away before Kiara could speak. Safara gave Kiara an apologetic glance and said a quiet good bye, before running after Chausiku.

By the time Kiara got back to Pride Rock, it was noon and the cubs were out playing near the other Pridesisters. The first one to spot Kiara was Vitani, who ran to her sister-in-law with a big smile. The two friends bumped heads, giving each other a friendly nuzzle. The next to spot Kiara was Kovu, who ran to his mate and nearly tackled her in nuzzles.

"Vitani, Kovu, I need to talk to both of you after the pride is asleep, okay?" Kiara asked worriedly, her ears pinned to her head. Vitani nodded, and Kovu gave her a worried look before nooding.

"The lionesses caught a Zebra and some Impala. I suggest you go eat." Vitani smiled, returning to where she was sunbathing near Rikala, who was bathing Jelani, who found out he loved bathes.

Nyota grinned as she circled Imani, looking for a spot to pounce. Imani's green eyes were locked onto Nyota's dark green ones, watching the other cubs every move. Soon, Nyota grew impatient and pounced, soon twisting in the air to try and land next to Imani, but failing miserably. The princess soon found herself pinned by Imani. Reth and Kamau, who were watching, laughed as Nyota scowled.

"I'm never going to master this!" Nyota growled, pushing a laughing Imani off. Imani smiled and nudged her best friend.

"Just wait, your gonna be the best fighter in the whole pride, I bet!" Imani grinned. Nyota smiled gratefully and stepped back as the boys readied themselves. Kamau pounced, successfully twisting in the air, surprising Reth and easily pinning the prince. Reth laughed and wiggled out from underneath him, red eyes sparkling. None of the cubs saw the darkening skies or Kiara and Kovu coming towards them. Reth and Nyota were soon picked up by their parents, and Imani and Kamau were herded to their parents, who took them to their den. Kiara and Kovu placed Nyota and Reth by Rikala, who smiled and nudged Jelani towards them. Kiara gave the other lioness a grateful glance, padding to where Vitani and Kovu were waiting on the tip of Pride Rock.

"I had an encounter with Chausiku, queen of the Western Pride, and her Second-In-Command, Safara. They want to take over a part of our land." Kiara said softly, her ears down. Kovu gently nuzzled his mate and Vitani scowled.

"I knew Chausiku was bad news. Ever since we went to see your friend, Kiara. She is power hungry like Scar, and won't go without revenge like Zira." Vitani said carefully, but soon a familiar determined spark ignited in her blue eyes. "If they won't back off, then we'll fight for the land. This is the land that Queen Uru gave us, and I am not giving it up without a fight."

"I'm meeting her at dawn, and I want to take you two with me, if your wiling." Kiara said, her ears perked up again.

"I will come. Lets see how brave Chausiku is when she see two former Outlanders." Kovu said with a slgith growl, and Vitani nodded in agreement. Kiara smiled, glad she had a loyal friend and a loving mate to back her up.

"We leave at dawn." Kiara nodded, and padded to Rikala's den, picking up her cubs and bring them into her den, Kovu following.

* * *

Well, I got to introduce Chausiku and Safara, and to be honest, I love Safara. I love her name, it's meaning, and her pelt color. Who is your favorite?

My bolding isn't working right, so sorry for the crappy looking chapter.


End file.
